Les preuves concrètes d'un amour passionné
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: Titre pourri II : le retour. C'est à chaque fois qu'il y a un LEMON dans une histoire, allez savoir. Grey et Natsu sont dans la même école réputée, habitent dans la même chambre et, comme on parle de mon imaginaire, ne partagent pas que cela...


Auteur : Aoi no Neko, qui s'excuse de s'être faite un peu oubliée et de n'avoir rien posté depuis des lustres !

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima, pour changer ~

Synopsis : Cette fanfiction se passe en dehors du manga, dans un monde autre que celui de Fairy Tail. C'est bon de le savoir pour commencer ~ LEMON ! (Le plus important à savoir !) J'avais commencé à écrire ce one-shot il y a longtemps, suite à un rêve (qui était... Je vous laisse imaginer) et j'ai tout réécrit d'une traite pour le poster dès ce soir. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne verrez pas trop de fautes !

oooooooooo

Quand Natsu reconnu enfin les pas de son amant, il ne mit qu'un court instant à se lever d'un bond de son lit, ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à la volée et, avec la même rapidité, d'y entraîner le brun à l'intérieur. Déjà incroyablement impatient, il captura aussitôt les lèvres offertes et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son visiteur, se collant à lui. Il avait _simplement_ dû attendre une journée entière avant de le voir. Cela avait été déjà beaucoup trop long ! Grey avait été absent au moment du repas, tout à l'heure, alors qu'il aurait dû revenir plus tôt. Une heure d'attente supplémentaire avait su porter sa résistance à zéro. Dans quel état serait-il au moment des vacances, quand il ne le verrait pas pendant deux longs mois ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Grey avait sourit aussitôt dans le baiser. Bien qu'il ait été d'abord surpris par son geste, un tel comportement ressemblait vraiment à Natsu et, d'autre part, il avait attendu qu'il ait cette réaction. Il frissonna de tout son être en sentant l'érection de Natsu contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient plus de voisins de chambre... Dans un tel établissement de prestige, il fallait mieux éviter d'être surpris ou entendus. On ne se demanderait simplement par pourquoi ils étaient dans la même chambre vu qu'ils la partageaient depuis leur entrée à l'école... Leurs lèvres se séparent finalement et les laissèrent haletants, le désir se lisant sans mal dans leurs regards. D'un geste vif et toujours aussi impatient, Natsu souleva Grey pour le porter sur un lit. Lequel ? Cela importait peu. Une fois installé, le brun regarda son homme au-dessus de lui et sourit de nouveau. Natsu allait prendre les commandes... Son regard en disait long. Il allait lui laisser ce privilège et, au même titre que cette demande, sa réponse se passerait de mots. Son amant ne tarda pas à la comprendre. Sans hésitation, ses doigts agiles s'attelèrent à lui faire ôter sa veste, dénouer sa cravate, déboutonner sa chemise blanche et, finalement, exposer enfin son torse entier à son regard. Il envoya valser les vêtements cités et caressa avidement sa peau, dévorant son cou de baisers. Sous lui, Grey laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. Il fit légèrement la moue. Instinctivement, le brun se retenait toujours et il n'appréciait pas cette caractéristique. Il voulait qu'il se lâche, qu'il ne se retienne jamais de montrer son plaisir et de lui faire entendre... Personne ne devait les entendre mais quand même. En guise de vengeance, il glissa une main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, caressant son sexe à travers son sous-vêtement et pas plus. Grey laissa échapper un gémissement de nouveau contrôlé. Il accentua son toucher, sans se rendre compte qu'un petit sourire sadique s'était formé au coin de ses lèvres.

- N-Natsu...

Un long frisson le parcourut. Il ne pouvait décemment pas résister à un tel appel, pas sur le ton que le brun venait d'employer... Sa voix était suave, chaude et si... tentatrice. Ce murmure lui avait donné envie de le mettre enfin nu et de le faire sien dans la seconde. Il voulait le voir se cambrer de plaisir sous lui. Maintenant. Il abandonna sa douce torture et exécuta sa première pensée, se débarrassant du reste de ses vêtements. Peu habitué à rester ainsi passif, Grey ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se déshabiller lui-même et le dévêtit à son tour. Ses mains parcouraient la peau de Natsu tandis qu'il prenait en bouche son sexe, ignorant la frustration qu'il avait fait naître en lui. Il s'appliqua dans sa tâche et obtient sans mal toutes les réactions qu'il désirait. Avant, il s'était rebuté à l'idée qu'une relation puisse être possible avec un autre homme et, même s'il s'était agit d'une relation hétérosexuelle, n'aurait pas accepté qu'une amante lui fasse une telle chose. Il avait bien évolué depuis... Aller en enfer pour avoir aimé ? Pour avoir pratiquer cet amour ? Il n'y croyait plus. Sa relation avec Natsu était la plus belle chose qui aurait pu lui arriver... Celui-ci, au comble de l'impatience, l'arrêta, rouge pivoine. Il était tellement beau en cet instant... Capturant ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, il le laissa caresser et entrouvrir avec douceur ses cuisses. La préparation n'était pas la partie qu'il préférait... Pour celui qui la subissait, cela faisait toujours un peu mal et pour le second, il y avait toujours la peur de continuer à faire mal ensuite, car cette précaution n'aurait pas été suffisante... Natsu ne le montrait pas mais il était capable d'être particulièrement attentionné. En apparence, il pouvait paraître assoiffé de sensations et ne pas se soucier de lui, alors que cela était faux. Il était maladroit à parcourir de manière si passionnée son corps, de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, pour qu'il ne pense pas à la préparation et pour lui prouver son désir. C'était irrémédiablement mignon... Il laissa échapper un gémissement audible quand, enfin, cette étape fut achevée. Tremblant presque de désir, il s'accrocha à son amant et le laissa le pénétrer, fermant les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Natsu... Natsu était avec lui... En lui... Car c'était la personne qu'il aimait, il était capable de rejeter ses anciennes peurs et de se laisser aller entièrement. Il n'y avait plus de tabous entre eux deux... L'amour avait abattu des montagnes de préjugés, de craintes et d'hésitations. Ils avaient conscience de leur chance...

Natsu entama ses mouvements en lui et, comme à chaque fois qu'il tenait cette place, il ne le ménagea que très peu... Il ne savait pas se contrôler aussi bien que lui. Quand Natsu lui faisait l'amour, pouvait-il réellement se sentir aussi bien ? Il était si... sincère dans cet acte. Sa fougue lui donnait l'agréable et puissante sensation que son corps était fait de feu, que son esprit entrait dans une tempête de plaisir où les problèmes n'existaient pas, ne pouvaient exister. Les gémissements s'enchaînèrent, à chaque fois plus sonore. Ils se complétaient comme les deux parties d'un même tout... Natsu l'embrassa avec passion et accéléra davantage ses mouvements. Bien qu'il soit généralement celui qui, en quelque sorte, dominait leurs ébats, il aimait lui donner le privilège de le faire... Aucun d'eux n'était rangé à un certain rôle. Ses mains agrippèrent son dos, son corps se cambra, frissonna d'un plaisir pleinement savouré. Il voulait que cet instant continue pendant l'éternité... Natsu le contempla, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de la vision si extatique de son amant nu sous lui, réagissant au moindre de ses gestes et de ses mouvements en lui. Comment pouvez-on voir un tel acte comme pêché ? Il caressa la joue du brun. Son vœu le plus cher était de le rendre heureux et d'être ainsi avec lui, pour toujours. Aucun d'eux n'était un monstre égoïste assoiffé de sexe et dont l'âme serait corrompue au point de mériter l'enfer. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était malade. Ils s'aimaient : même en étant deux hommes, même si la société ne voulait pas reconnaître un tel amour, même si on pourrait essayer de les punir, de les dissuader d'être ainsi. Ils étaient eux et ne changeraient pour rien au monde.

Un dernier baiser scella la fin de ce moment, l'un et l'autre jouissant de cette si merveilleuse étreinte. Haletants, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et, dans un geste protecteur et affectueux, Natsu enroula la taille de Grey de son bras, puis plaça sa tête au creux de son cou.

- t'aime...

Le brun sourit et rabattit la couverture sur eux, murmurant que lui aussi...


End file.
